Chapter 4/Typhuss losing focus
(Deck 2, Officer's mess) John gets up and looks around and then sees his phaser is gone. Damn it, Typhuss you need to respect the chain of command John says as he leaves to go find him. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss is laying on the couch trying to gather his thoughts when the doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. John walks in and sees his friend sweating and unfocused. Are you all right Typhuss? John says as he goes over to his friend. He snickers a bit and slowly sits up. No, there is a evil me running around on my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've got my security force helping out as well so far he's staying out of sight but John says then the com activates. Security to Admiral Martin Sergeant James says over his combadge. John taps his combadge. Go ahead Sergeant John says as he looks at Typhuss. We've cornered the intruder on deck 4, transporter room 2 Vanessa says over John's combadge. They both looked at each other. We're on our way John says as he taps his combadge twice to shut it off. (Deck 4, transporter room 2) Evil Typhuss has a Klingon dagger and is swinging it at the security force from the Enterprise and Intrepid as he shouts at them. Typhuss and John walks into the transporter room. Typhuss walks up behind the evil Typhuss and puts his hand on his neck and uses the Vulcan nerve pinch and catches him as he falls. Take him to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at them. The guards takes him to sickbay as Typhuss staggers a bit as John catches him. Maybe you should go rest until he wakes up John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, for one hour only says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Deal John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Space, planet orbit) The Enterprise and Intrepid are in orbit where the survey teams are at and the storm front is at. Admiral's log supplemental, the survey teams are still on the planet surface with the storm moving in. (Planet surface, cave) The Intrepid and Enterprise survey teams are in a cave and they're staying warm with rocks that they've heated with their phasers. Damn its cold Commander McCabe says as he's near the warmed up rocks trying to get warm. (Deck 7, sickbay) Evil Typhuss is struggling to get out of the force field restrain as he's shouting. Typhuss walks into sickbay. You're awake, hang on, use your mind says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Evil Typhuss still struggling to get out of the restrains. You are not going to get out of the restrains so don't even try says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Admiral he's delusional maybe you should try again later Doctor Loews says as she has a sedative ready to admister to evil Typhuss. All right, I will be back in two hours says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. Typhuss how about letting someone else question the prisoner you're unfocused and unsure of yourself I've read the medical reports from Doctor McCoy during this same issue with Captain Kirk, and I'm exercising my rights as chief medical officer Doctor Loews says as she looks at Admiral Kira. What if he doesn't respond to anyone else but me says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. Typhuss you're stress levels are dangerously higher then they were during the Xindi and Der'kal Wars I guess is that this guy could be the reason you've not had a heart attack yet Doctor Loews says as she looks at Typhuss. Asking him questions is a big waste of time I need to go through the transporter with him says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. What you need is rest and as soon as he wakes up you'll go through the transporter Karen says as she looks at him. I have had enough sleep Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. At least let me give you something to lower the stress levels before they kill you Karen says as she puts a vial into the hypospray. He nods and she injects him with a med that will help with the stress levels. Doctor's orders Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. While the medical team is working on trying to find a better way of refusing the pair the restrains short out and evil Typhuss attacks the medical team and then runs out of sickbay. Security alert prisoner has escaped sickbay it looks like he's heading to a turbolift to deck 6 Karen says as she calls for a security team. (Turbolift) Typhuss, John and a security force are in the lift as they hear Doctor Loews give the whereabouts of evil Typhuss, as Typhuss spoke to the computer. Computer, deck 6 says Typhuss to the computer. Set phasers to heavy stun Admiral Martin orders the security teams to do. They set their phasers to heavy stun. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Evil Typhuss is trapped as the security team moves in pointing their phasers at the evil Typhuss. Where do you think you are going says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Drop your weapon says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Evil Typhuss just stands there not moving. I said drop your weapon! yells Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Typhuss punches evil Typhuss in the face and knocks him out cold and catches him as he falls. Take him back to sickbay but this time under guard say Typhuss as he looks at the security team. Evil Typhuss escapes from the security team and Admiral Kira, as evil Typhuss heads for the bridge. (Main bridge) Then Commander Marani, Doctor Murphy and another Typhuss walk onto the bridge. He backs up and runs for it off the bridge but Admiral Kira stops him. You want to kill me, don't you? Sarah, Kara, grab him, he'll destroy the ship! I'm the Admiral, don't you understand? I'm captain of the ship! I'm the Admiral! this is my ship! my ship! It's mine!, I'll kill you says evil Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Kira. Evil Typhuss starts attacking the crew. Can half a man live? says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Take another step, you'll die says evil Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Kira. Then we'll both die says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. Please, I don't want to, don't make me, don't make me, I don't want to go back, please! I want to live! says evil Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss takes the phaser off him and throws it to the deck. You will, both of us says Typhuss as he looks at evil Typhuss. I want to live! says evil Typhuss as he hugs Admiral Kira.